


[Podfic] Far Far Away

by kalakirya



Category: American Idol RPF, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of astolat's story</p><p><i>"So what's the problem?" Elizabeth asked.</i>

"They won't talk to us unless we sing first," John said."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Far Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Far Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63616) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title:** Far Far Away

 **Author:** astolat

 **Reader:** kalakirya

 **Fandom:** Stargate: Atlantis; American Idol RPF

 **Pairing:** John/Rodney; John/Adam Lambert

 **Rating:** PG-13 (?)

 **Time:** 30 minutes

 

 **Download** [at the audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/far-far-away) (mp3)

 

 **notes:** music is Adam Lambert's _If_ _I Had You_


End file.
